In You Arms
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: Killua is dead... and Gon torned apart by his grieve and guilt falls into depression and self-hating. So, Gin showed up to comfort his son.


**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter will never belong to me. Never.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Your Arms**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"What are you planning to do when you meet Gin?"_

_"Introduce Killua to him, of course." Gon replied enthusiastically. Biscuit smiled. Somehow, that was exactly the answer that she had expected._

_"Hey, don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!" Killua snarled and turned away but Biscuit had spotted a tiny smile on his face._

_"But it's true, that's what I'll do." Gon said sincerely. _

_"That's enough!" Killua snapped, angrily. But his voice had betrayed him._

**_xxx_******

"How is he?" Gin asked, taking his torn black leather coat off and wiped the sweats on his forehead with it. He was in Kakin when he had received the news from Kaito. He had rushed here as quickly as he could and the journey had left him exhausted, but there were more urgent matter at hand than his little fatigue.

"Okay." Kaito answered short. Too short.

"But…"

Kaito hesitated and looked uncomfortable. "Well, his fine physically but mentally that's another story. He's been through quite a lot and the trauma had taken a toll on his mind."

Gin took a few moments for the knowledge to sink inside of him. He had heard it was bad… but he did not know the situation was this bad.

"Where is he?"

"9th floor, room 745"

**_xxx_******

Room 745 was the last room on the 9th floor and he could hear the sound of someone crying coming from the room. Slowly, he unlocked the door with the key that Kaito had given him. He did not try to be quiet but the crying inside did not subside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door… and step into a chaotic room; bits of what use to be furniture's for the room littered the floor and mingled with pieces of shattered glass. Nothing was left spared. Even the steel bed was bent to the point of useless and the walls were severely cracked in numerous places as if it had been hit by something hard. Gon had obviously used his 'nen'.

Then he spotted the boy hunched in a corner, legs huddled together, face buried in his knees and silently crying.

His heart ached at the sight of his son. How could have it ended like this? Gon… no _they_ were doing just fine a few days ago or so what his sources had told him. He had never seen his son since the day he had left him with Mito. Now, this was the first time in twelve years that he would face his son face to face again. Sometimes, he wondered if he had done the right thing leaving him behind, but he knew that he could never change the past even if he was one of the greatest hunters of all time.

"Gon?"

Gon did not look up to see who the voice belong to, he did not even seem to notice the other man's presence in the room.

"Gon…" he tried again.

"Go away."

He knew that Gon did not recognize his voice. He did leave him when he was only an infant. But those two words had somehow inflicted an ache inside of him.

"It's me… Gin."

Gon's head shot up immediately at the name, revealing a tear stained face and a pair of red eyes. "Gin?" he asked uncertainly, trying to decide whether the man in front of him was really Gin and not just a con of him.

Gin crossed the room, broken glasses crunching under his boot. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long… I… "

Before he had time to finish his sentence, Gon leaped into his arms and burst into tears again.

"Killua… Killua… Killua…" he kept repeating the name, trying to say what the pain in his heart did not want to say, but he couldn't. It just hurt too much!

Gin knew what the boy was about to say. He had heard the dreadful news from Kaito; Killua, Gon's best friend, had died and he knew that Gon blamed himself for his friend's death.

"… Killua… He…"

Gin found himself lost at what to do next. He had never had to comfort anybody in his whole life before. But, Gon crying in his arm needs something to comfort him. Hesitatingly, he wrapped his arm around his son for the first time in twelve years and let the boy cry on his shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

This is the first time I wrote a story for Hunter X Hunter. I really like the story and when I heard that Killua was going to die… the news just broke my heart. So, I wrote this story for Killua, on how much Gon care for him – on how much I care for him. If the rumor I heard was false please inform me. I still don't want to believe that Killua will some day die. I really like him so much. And please don't forget to leave me a review.


End file.
